Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device minimized in image sticking.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-light emitting display that does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, and, thus, the OLED can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. Further, the OLED is advantageous in terms of power consumption since it is driven with a low voltage. Also, the organic light emitting display device has excellent color expression, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device has been researched as the next-generation display device.
In such an organic light emitting display device, image sticking has become an important technical issue. The image sticking refers to a phenomenon that, when a certain still image is switched to a full-screen image having a specific gray scale value after it has been displayed on an organic light emitting display device for a certain period of time, the profile of the previous image is seen. Such image sticking may cause deterioration in display and image qualities of an organic light emitting display device.
Accordingly, studies for reducing the time required for removing image sticking are in progress.